


Orion Reclines (Wherever She’s Come From, Wherever She Goes)

by nickless



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, they stood on the jetty, looking back at the town and the people they had tried so hard to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion Reclines (Wherever She’s Come From, Wherever She Goes)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this around the time _Sarah_ aired. I got tired of reworking it every time we learned something new, so I finally decided to just go back to the original, slap an AU on it, and try to polish it up before the finale “officially” aired.

In the end, they stood on the jetty, looking back at the town and the people they had tried so hard to save.

One by one she said goodbye to those who had stood by her in this life, if not others. Her two unlikeliest of guardians were the last to leave, the first with a hug so tight it took her breath away; the other with a hand to her cheek that did the same with its tenderness.

Finally the lights faded away until they were alone once more, standing together against all that was to come, as they had since the beginning.

When she took his hand he was reminded of all that could be lost on this night, yet he remained wary of her words. “Nathan – if this is my last night here, I want to spend it with you.”

He wanted to trust what he saw in her eyes, but the hurt and the doubt could not be erased so easily. “And if it wasn’t your last night?”

“Then I’d want to spend them all with you.” Her smile was sad, but amongst her unshed tears he found the hope he had almost lost. 

He took her in his arms then, on the rocks that held her past and under the stars that threatened their future and he held her there as long as he was able. 

In the hours before dawn his vigil gave way to exhaustion, and with his arms still tight around her, sleep finally claimed him. He woke to the chill of a wintry morning, and while the sun finally warmed his skin, it could do nothing to ease the ache of the empty space beside him.


End file.
